


My Brother and Other Hideous Snakes

by ridgeline



Category: Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding?, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Unnecessary Nude Scene, and bad puns, but i couldn't help it, puns, so many puns
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Lucifer和Gabriel被困在了一部无法移动，也无法开启的电梯里面。这个套路正在以惊人的速度变得老套。





	My Brother and Other Hideous Snakes

“我知道，”Gabriel大叫，“这是不这样那样就出不去的房间！！！”

  
  
“不是，这只是一部故障了的电梯，”Lucifer说，缩在一个离Gabriel尽可能远的角落里，“我上个月就叫维修部处理了，他们八成又在偷懒。”

  
  
他瞪着电梯，电梯面板上的指示灯依然在狂乱地闪烁，毫无移动的意思。Lucifer重重地叹了口气，靠回墙上，双手环抱在胸前。

  
  
“你不要骗我！”Gabriel怒吼，同时用拳头猛砸电梯门，“我在Aziraphael卖给我的黄书上读到过！人类会被困在这样的地方！然后他们不得不做爱才能出去！我才不要和你做爱！”

  
  
Lucifer感觉到自己的脸痛楚地抽搐了一下。

  
“一，我从不撒谎；二，不管看在谁的份上，我都不要和你做爱，”他指出，“三，你还看黄书？”

  
  
“……是Aziraphael卖给我的，就那个玩忽职守的天使，”Gabriel说，大概是意识到了失言，脸庞皱起，“我不能浪费，只能很正义地看了它。”

  
  
“你正义地看了黄书。”

  
  
“我正义地看了黄书，而且销毁了它，带着正义的怒火。现在闭嘴，Luci。”

  
  
“你该不会是大摇大摆地走进那个天使的书店，然后大叫你要买黄书，”Lucifer问道，难以置信，然后看到了Gabriel脸上熟悉的抽搐， _血缘关系_ ，“是的，你还真的那么做了。我敢打赌，你多半还觉得这一手很聪明。”

“我怎么知道黄书是那个意思！！！！因为人类那么遮遮掩掩，我以为——我以为就是教人怎么喝酒的书！如果我知道那是做爱——我绝对——我绝对不会——”

  
  
“然后你居然还觉得有人会想和你做爱。”

  
  
“我敢肯定有很多人想和我做爱！！但——但我不会同意！！！因为我不想要小宝宝。”

  
  
“哦，Gabe，”Lucifer翻了个白眼，“有时人们上床不是为了制造小宝宝。有时那个人还是我。实际上，大部分时候都是我。”

  
  
“住口，”Gabriel呻吟，“现在我的脑海里面出现了非常恐怖的画面。”

  
  
“在那个画面里面我穿着衣服吗？如果是这样，我看不出有什么恐——”

  
  
电梯震动了一下，开始发出稳定的滴——滴——声，Lucifer和Gabriel都精神一振，一起全神贯注地盯着电梯指示灯。灯闪烁了一下，然后又是一下，电梯甚至开始发出运行时的嗡嗡声——他们握紧了拳头——

  
  
然后指示灯又熄了。

  
  
Gabriel使劲踹了电梯门一脚。

  
  
“我觉得你把它搞坏了。”Lucifer说。

  
  
“那是因为——”又一下猛踹，接着是对着地板的怒吼，“它本来就是坏的！！就和地狱里面其他的东西一样！！！”

  
  
Gabriel说得居然相当接近事实，Lucifer闷闷不乐地意识到。他深深地叹了一口气，顺着墙壁缓慢地滑下去，盘腿坐在地上。

“是，”他承认，“上次我最喜欢的那张水床坏了，你猜花了多长时间才修好？一个世纪。”

“水床？那是什么？某种避暑设施吗？”Gabriel好奇地问，“我猜地狱肯定很热。”

“是的，Gabe，那是一种避暑设施，”Lucifer说，再次深深地叹了口气，一只手插到头发里面，“做你一定很容易。”

Gabriel冷哼了一声，也在地上坐下，但是依然尽他所能地远离Lucifer。

“我知道你认为我是个白痴，Luci，”他说，冷漠地，“就像你对其他兄弟姐妹的评价一样。因为你是那个特别的，是不是？”

“我也没那么特别，”Lucifer说，“如果你们努力靠自己的脑袋思考了一秒钟的话。”

“是啦，我们都是白痴。但至少我们还在一起。看看你如今是什么下场，亲爱的弟弟。”

沉默，Gabriel皱起了眉头，他暴躁地叹了口气，然后不耐烦地用手指拨拉衬衫领子。

“你知道我不是那个意思。”他说。

“我很感激你努力尝试了一下共情，一定很不容易。”Lucifer说，音调沉闷。

“不用谢，但是我知道你还是觉得我是白痴。”

沉默，电梯发出有气无力的吱噶声，他们同时叹了一口气。

“还有多长时间才会有人来？”Gabriel说，明显有点坐立不安了起来，“因为上次我被困在你这边的厕所里面，可是过了差不多五个小时才有人来。到了最后，我觉得Beelzebub已经在思考如果一直没有人来，他能不能把我当做储备粮。”

“是ta，ta是流性者。怎么？你担心我会吃了你？”Lucifer摇头，“差不多还有十五分钟或者半个小时吧，如果外面没有正在策划篡位什么的。不过几率不大，他们已经差不多有一年没尝试篡位了。”

“最坏的情况也不过就是有人冲进电梯，杀了我，挟持你，控制住你之后洗脑，让你成为傀儡地狱之王。”他补充。

“真是让人欣慰。”Gabriel说，面无表情。

“恶魔对社会达尔文主义情有独钟，虽然达尔文甚至不在地狱里面。”

Gabriel无视了他，可能不屑于回答。缓慢地，他开始在电梯里面以一种非常烦躁和焦虑的速度转来转去。Lucifer同样无视他，又试了一次手机，依然没信号，也没有4G网络。该死，真的应该早点劝诱点电信工程师下来修基站。眼下是无法可想了。

他无可奈何地打开了消消乐。

“这实在是太无聊了。”Gabriel说，“我本来应该已经回到白银之城，开始处理工作了。”

“如果你需要的话，我可以表演一下‘怎么办？！我们会死吗？！我快要不能呼吸了！’，娱乐一下。只为了你噢，Gabe。”Lucifer嘲讽，“你可真是一个特别的天使。”

他继续猛戳手机屏幕，吃下道具。

Gabriel怒视他，似乎极力想用目光让Lucifer燃烧起来。

“我都忘了你有多让人心烦了，”他说，“你简直就是‘让人心烦’这个词的注解。”

“什么啊，我们上次说话都是什么时候了？我掉下去之前？”Lucifer心不在焉地说。

“去年，世界末日之后。”

“哦，你来告Crowley和他的小天使男朋友的状的时候，哭诉他们有多不公平，从你手中夺走了开战的机会，”Lucifer回忆，笑了起来，“他俩做得挺不错的。”

“我发现了，只要沾上蛇，就没什么好事。”Gabriel闷闷不乐地说。

“这就是为什么你们要修阶梯，就是防止有蛇溜上去，”Lucifer指出，通过了消消乐的最后一关，“你们自称天堂，但是到现在都不是无障碍设施，是不是有点那个啊？”

他满怀希望地看了一眼屏幕，依然没有信号。 _该死，4G基站势在必行。_

“再说我不知道你有什么好生气的，依我看来，Crowley和他的男朋友是帮了你一个忙，你应该给他们送点瓷器和卡片和花什么的，”Lucifer摇了摇头，把手机塞进外面口袋里面，“如果地球毁灭了，就再也没有电影了，那会怎么样？Gabriel？再也没有旧金山和播放Liz Tyler老电影的艺术电影院了，那就是你想要的吗？”

“呃……我可以容忍些许的不便，如果这是……这是为了神圣的事业！”

“虚伪。”

Gabriel的肩膀耸起。

“我本来是会让他们保留旧金山的，”他说，声音阴郁，“因为那里很快乐。”

“你是说很gay。”

“我已经说过一次了，你为什么还要重复一遍？”Gabriel挑起眉毛。

Lucifer欲言又止，他思考了一分钟，决定还是不予置评。

他们又一起盯着电梯门。

“你觉得他们是那种关系吗？”Gabriel说，“那俩傻蛋。”

“哪种？”

“兄弟之爱。”

“……要这么理解大概也没错，”Lucifer说，“我给他们寄了一套上好瓷器和银具，希望他们能用在什么奇怪的方面才好。”

“完全听不懂你在说什么，”Gabriel说，“不过……看到他俩，我想起了一件事。”

“什么？”

“你很长时间没有和我们之中的任何一个交谈了，Luci，我们是你的兄弟姐妹啊。”

“你还真觉得那是兄弟之爱，”Lucifer说，翻了个白眼，“好吧，差不多六千年了，大部分都是你们的错，又不像是我有收到什么卡片。”

“你有，而且你从来没有回过信。”Gabriel指责。

这倒是真的，他甚至有个专门的碎纸机就是用来处理这个的，Lucifer嘀咕。缓慢地，他耸了耸肩。

“那你想一起玩《我的世界》吗？”他说。

“那是什么？”

“很简单，我可以教你。”

奇迹般地，他们一起在Lucifer的手机上玩了一会儿游戏，气氛十分宁静，几近平和。过了一会儿，Gabriel抱怨电梯里面变得太热了，Lucifer本来想嘲讽他，结果发现居然不是Gabriel的错觉。考虑到电梯里面的摄影机这会儿没有运作，他们就索性脱光了继续玩。啊，古老的伊甸园的日子。谁会知道Gabriel在收集资料修房子上很有天赋呢？

就在Gabriel妄图建立我的世界版的白银之城，而Lucifer过于努力地阻止他的时候，电梯门那里传来了一些巨大的声音，一道烧红的痕迹缓缓出现在门上。

那声音实在是太大了，他们一起抬起头。

“久等了！老大，希望你没事！我们不得不临时去火之湖那里——”Hastur说，兴高采烈地举着一把焊枪。

然后电梯外面大约五十个个恶魔一起沉默地盯着Lucifer和Gabriel，然后视线整齐划一地下移到某些部位。

“我可以解释。”Lucifer说。

“我现在就把门关上——大人——打扰了你们真是！！！！！——”

“把门给我打开！！！Gabriel！！！！那是我的裤子！！！！！住手！！！！！”

“谁先拿到就是谁的！！！”

惨叫声从逐渐关上的门后面传来，在紧急焊上的电梯门外，在不知所措的恶魔群的最后面，一只手缓慢地伸了出来，把一叠钱递给另外一只伸出来的手。

“该死，老大居然比较大。”一个懊恼的声音说。

“我早就告诉你了嘛，因为他是 _蛇_ 。”

“啧。”

FIN


End file.
